Siempre él
by Rain.Barker
Summary: Alphonse está celoso de la relación que mantiene Roy con su hermano. RoyxEdxAl. Lime.


¡Buenas!

Otro fan fic más para la saca, ea. En esta ocasión se trata del trío ''Ed/Al/Roy'', pero no sabría que decir que pareja destaca de ellos… supongo que el RoyxEd. Se puede decir también que es elricest y que contiene lime explícito, avisados quedan.

Qué decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino FMA sería… pues como esto qué vais a leer ahora xD. Pero nunca digas de esta agua no beberé… no mismo a la autora (Hiromu Arakawa) le da por mandármelos por correo en un arranque de cariño y piedad… x3 (¿Qué pasa? De ilusiones también se vive, ash…).

Sin más, os dejo con el fan fic. ¡Qué os guste! n_n

XxX

Finalmente conseguimos quedarnos en nuestro mundo. Compramos una modesta casa, Edward mantuvo su rango de Alquimista Nacional y yo logré entrar a la milicia como ayudante de biblioteca. Mi hermano se encontraba en el edificio principal de Central y yo en la Biblioteca Nacional. Lejos.

Aunque no era la distancia lo que me preocupaba, sino el frustrante hecho de que él parecía prestar más atención a Roy Mustang que a mí, su propio hermano. Y lo peor es que era mutuo por parte de aquel estúpido coronel, aquel que superó su gravísima depresión una vez volvió Edward. Como un verdadero milagro, ¿eh?.

Era consciente de que habían mantenido algún que otro roce, pero no quería aceptarlo… era como pensar que si yo no lo veía, nunca pasaba. Y de verdad que era feliz así, sin pedir más que pensar que mi hermano y Roy mantenían una relación estrictamente laboral. Pero tuvo que estropearlo.

- ¿Aru? - preguntó entrando en casa - ¿Estás en casa?

- En el salón - respondí - ¿Y tú que ta…

Entonces vi a mi hermano atravesando la puerta del cuarto seguido de Mustang. Mi peor pesadilla representada en mi propia casa.

- ¿Uhm?

- Hola, Alphonse - dijo el mequetrefe del coronel. Por mí podía guardarse esa sonrisa y tragársela… quizá con suerte se atragantaría.

- Euhm… hola.

- Al - comenzó mi hermano - Las cañerías de la casa de Roy se han estropeado y no tiene dónde dormir… y pensé que…

- ¿Pasar por casa para coger dinero y alquilar una habitación en un motel? - pregunté sin mirarlo - ¡Me parece una idea fantástica!

Noté como ambos se miraban una milésima de segundo.

- No, Al… la idea que pasara la noche aquí, en casa… - respondió Ed - ¿Te molestaría?

- Yo puedo buscar una habitación en un…

- No me importa en absoluto – susurré.

A la hora de la cena el silencio era bastante incómodo. Bueno, el silencio al que yo estaba sometido, porque ellos dos parecían pasárselo muy bien riendo y contando anécdotas. Sin embargo, aunque trataban de no aparentar nada delante de mí, podía ver el dulce tono con el que Roy se dirigía a mi hermano y como él se quedaba unos instantes observando como el coronel entornaba el único ojo sano suavemente cuando reía. Asqueroso.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

La pared que separa la habitación de Edward y la mía es muy fina; tan fina, que podía oír cada susurro que se decían, cada beso que se daban.

_Por los excitados jadeos de mi hermano, deduje que Roy debía de estarlo acariciando. Primero un suave roce que lo haría estremecer, luego de forma más intensa, completando el contacto. Le proporcionada cortos mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras su mano se detenía en algunos lugares de su marcado cuerpo para agrandar ese placer._

Susurré y traté de dormirme.

- Agh… Roy… -jadeaba Edward.

- Se va a despertar… - murmuró Roy divertido.

_Su mano debía estar bajando por su estómago de forma lenta, mientras le dedicaba palabras cerca de su oído que aumentaban aún más el placer que sentía. Tomó su miembro suavemente con la mano y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, primero despacio y luego rápido, aumentando el ritmo junto con el placer de Edward de una forma demencial._

Introduje la mano dentro del pantalón, dudando antes de llegar hasta el final. Me estremecí ante mi propio contacto.

_Una vez mi hermano llegó al climax, llegó el turno de Roy. Se sentó sobre la cama mientras Edward se arrodillaba en el suelo, delante de él._

Saqué la mano y me la humedecí con la lengua mientras la respiración se me aceleraba y reprimía los jadeos.

_Se introdujo el miembro del coronel en la boca, recorriendo de arriba abajo cada centímetro. En ocasiones paraba y simplemente rozaba con la lengua suavemente unas veces, con ansia otras, la parte superior. Él le sujetaba del cabello marcando el ritmo de forma frenética buscando el orgasmo que no tardó en presentarse._

Alejé la mano rápidamente. Notaba la erección y la agitación de todo mi cuerpo pidiendo una continuación para finalizar el acto. Aún no.

_Primero se acostaron uno sobre otro, buscando una excitante fricción. Después se levantaron de la cama y lo hicieron contra la pared; de forma salvaje, lujuriosa, saboreando el contacto y encontrando placenteros hasta los jadeos que salían como arrancados desde lo más profundo de la garganta._

Aumenté mi propio ritmo; mi cadera se alzaba en busca de más y todo mi cuerpo temblaba; noté mi propio sudor recorrer mi frente. Ya casi llegaba, faltaban segundos.

_Aumentó el ritmo de penetración de una forma violenta, buscando el climax más por necesidad que por placer. Ambos jadeaban y se nombraban. Ambos pedían más. Ambos clavaban las uñas en un placentero dolor. Ambos se movían en un mismo compás, quizá Roy de forma más animal que Edward, que sólo podía mover la cadera en busca de más. El orgasmo le llegó primero a Roy, y en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, Edward también estalló con un alarido ahogado._

Con la mano libre me tapé la boca y me desgarré la garganta en un intento de anular o aguantar los gritos que yacían en mi garganta suplicando salir. Fue un momento que duró apenas unas pocas milésimas: mi cuerpo se irguió y un gran placer recorrió cada parte de mi piel. Saqué la mano del pantalón y me limpié los restos en él. Con la respiración a mil por hora, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

- Te quiero - oí al otro lado de la pared justo antes de dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente, ellos ya estaban en el comedor.

- ¡Buenos días, Aru! - exclamó Edward aún en la mesa. Respondí con un intento de sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la mesa.- Roy y yo vamos a salir, ¿quieres venir?

- ¿A dónde?

- Voy a buscarme un hotel - intervino el coronel - No quiero molestar.

¿Un hotel? Si en mi propia casa hacía suyo a mi hermano… fuera de aquí se casarían, en el más suave de los casos. _''Hacer suyo a mi hermano…'' _Sonreí cuando la idea irrumpió en mi mente.

- No molestas - dije sonriendo - Al contrario, es una buena manera de recompensarte lo mal que te lo hace pasar mi hermano.

- No, no, si…

- ¡En serio! - repuse - Me sentiría muy bien si te quedaras con nosotros…

- Aru…-murmuró mi hermano.

- ¡No, no! - exclamó Mustang - Déjalo estar… yo quería irme porque pensaba que incomodaba a Alphonse quedándome, pero veo que no es así.

Si Roy se quedaba es posible que la escena de anoche se volviera a repetir, pero en vez de ese estúpido, podía ser yo el que poseyera a mi hermano en mis más íntimos pensamientos… o fuera de ellos. Mustang me miró adivinando mis pensamientos y le respondí con una desafiante sonrisa.

Y fue así, con un par de miradas, como se declaró nuestra guerra privada.

XxX

Mi blabla de siempre:

Espero que os haya gustado n_n no voy a mentir y decir que me costó bastante ni pienso que esté mal… realmente esta es una de los pocos fanfics que estoy contenta de ellos cuando los termino (claro, que lo mismo yo lo veo así porque soy la madre de este escrito… xD).

Por último, me gustaría dedicar a Inugami Elric este fanfic. No nos conocemos más allá de leernos y comentarnos, pero esta historia surgió después de leer ''La sutil alquimia de los celos''. Simplemente fue como una musa ese fanfic x3. ¡Gracias!

Y si quieres hacerme feliz…-señala los comments- :3


End file.
